


A Batch Made in Heaven

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2017 [15]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9849335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Courtly and Justine bake together for a thronework assignment for baking class. Justine is much better at it than Courtly is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! (https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/156467783891/puff-pink-puff-pink-i-made-my-own-feel) I'm using a random generator to create couples.
> 
> Prompt: Day 15 - Baking

“I just don’t understand the point of ‘thronework’. It’s a huge waste of time,” Courtly complained as she messily measured out a cup of flour. “What exactly is the point of making us do this on our own time? The school day already takes forever.”

“It’s so we really learn how to do it,” Justine answered. She cracked an egg off the side of the counter perfectly. She was much better at this than Courtly was. 

Courtly scowled up at an unintelligible place. “I resent that comment,” she called to the narrator, then she dumped her uneven cup of flour into the bowl. She returned her attention to Justine. “I don’t think this is helping me to learn much of anything though. I think that I would learn much better just spending time with you. Alone, in my dorm room.” She winked a blue makeup-laden eye.  

Justine blushed. She hurriedly cracked another egg, and the girls went back to working. “School is good for you, Courtly. You’ll get used to it eventually.”

Courtly measured out some chocolate chips with a ladle. “You know, I think that you’re much too good at school, Justine. You would certainly be top of the class at Wonderland with your grades.”

Justine actually had straight B’s excluding dance class, but considering how students in Wonderland got graded on a Z-S scale, a B was off the charts. Justine whisked out a clean tray and set it down, starting to scoop out their mixture. “Let’s just get this into the oven, Courtly. And when it’s done, you can eat some.”

Courtly licked her lips. “Well, that does sound wonderlandiful. I suppose baking class has its merits.” She joined in on the scooping and soon, the cookies were in the oven. Both girls crouched down outside the glass to watch them rise. “How long will these take, exactly?” Courtly asked after a few seconds had passed. 

“Twelve minutes.”

“Wonderland cookies either finish baking in one second or three hours. It’s much more variable.” Courtly turned to Justine and her lips curled into a true Jester-smile. “I think that there are certainly a few things that Ever After does better than Wonderland. Like setting unmoving times for cookies to bake. And other things, too.”

“Like what?” Justine asked, biting her lip. Courtly leaned in.

“Well, like kissing, for a start.” Seconds later, she had pressed her lips upon the dancer’s. The two topped to the floor, making out until long after the timer had rung. The cookies were burned when they took them out, but to be fair, they were never going to be perfect anyway.  And besides, it gave them a perfect excuse to make another batch.


End file.
